


Sugar Sweet

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 (c4) [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Food Porn, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: In which Obito eats his cake and has it too.For KakaObi WeekDay 9:Obito's Birthday|Gift





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's no _actual_ cake in the sugary mess below but whatever, let's overlook that, shall we? A metric fuckton of sugar is a metric fuckton of sugar.
> 
> Happy birthday, Obito <3

Obito laid the finishing touches on the masterpiece before him and sat back to survey his handiwork. 

“Mmm,” he sighed, licking his fingers clean. “You look good enough to eat.”

Kakashi made a sound of impatience. “Maa, hurry it up then,” he said, arching his spine and tugging fruitlessly at his bonds, moving his hips in little desperate circles.

_ So pretty. _

Obito grinned. “Hush. Plates don’t talk.” He set down the tub of icing on the bedside table and grabbed the camera. “Be very still and let me get a good picture.” Kakashi made a little sound of protest and slumped back against the bed, petulant.

“Ha, don’t be like that. Smile, Bakashi. I wanna get a picture of my birthday cake.”

Kakashi tried to glare at him, but the effect was ruined by the blush tinting his cheeks and spreading down his chest. Obito smirked, grabbed the remote, and turned it up a notch.

Kakashi’s mouth fell open and he groaned, hips thrusting into the empty air, trying to get friction where there was none.

Obito took the photo, memorializing the sight. 

Chocolate sauce drizzled over perfect slices of strawberry, melty vanilla ice cream dripping with caramel, and maraschino cherries amid mounds of fresh whipped cream and strawberry icing, all arranged on the prettiest treat of them all— Kakashi, tied spreadeagle on Obito’s bed, his pale skin flushed with desire.

Kakashi was most _lovely_ birthday gift he could ever possibly ask for.

Obito set the camera back on the table, tossed the remote beside it, and licked his lips. “Itadakimasu,” he said, and leaned down to lick a stripe through the whipped cream dripping ever so slowly slowly down Kakashi’s cock. This close, he could hear the faint buzz of the vibrator that was stuffed up Kakashi’s ass, keeping him on the edge. Kakashi whined, his hips jerking up into the little touch of Obito’s tongue. Obito pressed his hands against Kakashi’s thighs, holding him in place, and took Kakashi’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head, sucking away the sweet cream slathered there. He pulled off, licking his lips, and Kakashi made another sound of frustration.

“Obito! Get to the point.”

“Tch. _Patience_ , Bakashi. Stop trying to rush me.” Obito licked a stripe along his abdomen and sucked one of the cherries there into his mouth. He bit into it, letting the sweetness burst and fill his mouth. “I want to _enjoy_ this.”

Obito leaned down and slurped at the little dollop of ice cream melting in Kakashi’s navel, then followed the zigzag line of chocolate he’d drizzled so carefully across Kakashi’s pectorals with his tongue. He grabbed a cherry and lifted it to Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi took it, his teeth scraping at Obito’s fingers as he glared. Obito grinned unrepentantly and ate one of the strawberry slices, his teeth scraping the nipple beneath it. Kakashi went still. Obito chewed and swallowed his tart little morsel, then bit down gently, gripping the delicate flesh between his teeth and sucking hard. Kakashi jerked against the ropes and groaned. Obito laughed and moved to lick some of the caramel drizzled down Kakashi’s sternum.

He dragged a hand through the sticky, sugary mess on Kakashi’s chest and fed him a slice of strawberry, too. Kakashi swallowed it eagerly, barely stopping to chew, then sucked at Obito’s fingers, his teeth scraping gently across the skin. Obito groaned and fed him another mouthful, smearing the cream across Kakashi’s cheeks and chin in his haste, then shoved another handful at him. A dollop fell, sliding slowly down his cheek, and Obito leaned down to lick it up, then pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s lips, heedless of the way that the mess on Kakashi’s face transferred to his own.

Kakashi opened his mouth to Obito’s tongue as he chased the lingering sweetness, moaning into the kiss.

Obito drew back, licking his lips, and fed him another handful of sugary cream. His other hand wrapped around Kakashi’s poor neglected cock. Kakashi moaned and sucked the sticky sweetness from Obito’s fingers, arching up into his hand as Obito jacked him fast, the whipped cream making obscene wet noises with every stroke. 

Kakashi came quietly, body stretched in a single line of tension, his mouth dropping open around Obito’s fingers, panting harshly. Obito stroked him through it, and removed his saliva-slick fingers from Kakashi’s mouth in favor of kissing him again.

They kissed languidly for a moment, until Kakashi made a sound of pain, shifting beneath him.

“Mmm,” Obito sighed, pulling back. He wiped his fingers off on the ruined bedsheets and grabbed the remote. He turned it up another notch, just to hear the sound the action punched out of Kakashi.

“Aaah, no!” 

He laughed and turned it off entirely, setting it aside. “Problem?”

Kakashi shifted gingerly, sending him a wounded look. “That was too much.”

Obito grinned down at him. “It’s my special day to do anything I want,” he said smugly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Maa, I  _ suppose. _ Now get over here.”

Obito threw a knee over Kakashi’s chest to straddle him and curled a hand into Kakashi’s hair. With the other he pressed his cock to Kakashi’s lips, stained pink from the juice of the berries.

Kakashi opened his mouth and went to town, ever eager to please. 

“Mmm, yes,” Obito murmured. “Happy birthday to me.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> And hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) They’re the ones who hosted the challenge week, and the server is full of so many wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
